Cuarenta años sin ti
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Rukia podía tener la tranquilidad de haberle hecho saber que su perdón no se compraba con simples palabras. Saber que era desdichada y no hacer nada por remediarlo sería romper su promesa a Hisana. Byakuya/Rukia, lime


**¡Holas!**

**Nuevo one shot de Bleach y experimentando con una nueva pareja XD. Releyendo Bleach me vino la idea de repente y dije "Oh Dios, el Kuchikicest es TAN evidente" y tuve que escribir esto sin poder evitarlo. Una simple frase me inspiró tantísimo XD (luego comento al final)**

**Nunca he escrito a Byakuya ni a Rukia (bueno, Rukia dijo dos frases en uno de mis fics ¡qué gran aportación! XD) así que espero que no estén muy OOC. Es obvio que Rukia se comporta de forma distinta con Byakuya que con el resto de la gente y eso se me ha hecho bastante complicado. **

**Como siempre, hay cambios de puntos de vista, recuerdos y tal, pero creo que están bastante claros y dudo que haya problemas con eso ^^.**

**Pairing:** Byakuya/Rukia

**Ubicación:** final de la parte de la Sociedad de Almas.

**Palabras:** 5123

**Advertencias:** lime, Kuchikicest, spoilers del final del Soul Society arc y leves spoilers de Hueco Mundo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y el argumento que reconozcáis aquí pertenecen a Tite Kubo (ya quisiera yo que Ulquiorra me perteneciera jeje). No gano nada con esto, salvo obsesionarme con Bleach y perder el tiempo fangirleando.

**Espero que os guste ^^**

Cuarenta años sin ti. 

Anochecía en la Sociedad de Almas y la luz del ocaso, de un anaranjado rojizo, bañaba las dependencias de la Sexta División, extendiéndose por el suelo de madera hasta llegar al enorme montón de papeles que cubría la mesa del capitán. Indicaba que, en otras condiciones, hacía rato que deberían haber abandonado el Cuartel General y haberse ido cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, pero la partida de Aizen junto con otros dos capitanes, además de la batalla generada, había provocado que todo el Gotei 13 se hubiese encontrado de repente con interminables asuntos por resolver. Un desafortunado imprevisto que les estaba obligando a todos a trabajar más de la cuenta.

Deseando terminar con la pila de documentos que tenía entre manos, la mayoría de ellos aburridos trámites burocráticos, el capitán Kuchiki acogió con cierta molestia el "toc-toc" sobre la puerta del despacho y la consiguiente aparición de su subcapitán. Auguraba algún contratiempo de última hora. Estaba cansado y no le apetecía tener que quedarse allí más tiempo, y aunque en los últimos días había estado tan ocupado que apenas había puesto los pies en su casa para dormir, a veces internamente agradecía poder excusarse con el trabajo.

-Capitán, tienes visita –anunció Renji desde la entrada de la habitación, sujetando la puerta mientras esperaba la aprobación de su superior.

-Dile que pase –respondió Byakuya con un leve bufido. Fuera quien fuera el inoportuno visitante era mejor atenderle que dejarlo para otro día.

Cuando Rukia apareció en el umbral de la puerta, Byakuya pensó que de todas las personas que podrían haber ido a visitarle, ella era la menos deseada.

Aventurando que la visita de Rukia podría llevar a la conclusión de la jornada de trabajo y viendo la hora que era, Renji solicitó:

-Es tarde y supongo ya aprovecharéis para marcharos juntos a casa. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Sí, puedes irte –contestó Byakuya. Aunque en realidad hubiera preferido que Renji se hubiese quedado por allí cerca, no tenía argumentos sólidos para pedírselo.

Después de que su teniente cerrara la puerta del despacho y se oyeran sus pasos alejarse, Byakuya continuó examinando los papeles sin prestarle atención a Rukia. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz fría y ausente.

-¿Para qué has venido?

La chica seguía parada delante de la puerta, esperando a ser invitada a pasar y tomar asiento, pero su hermano parecía estar más interesado en seguir con su trabajo que con saber qué la había llevado hasta allí.

-Pasaba por aquí y pensé que quizás estaría bien que volviésemos a casa dando un paseo –mintió Rukia.

Mintió porque había ido a buscarle a propósito, porque hacía días que no lo veía y algo le decía que estaba evitándola. No negaba que pudiera estar más ocupado de lo habitual y que por eso llevara días llegando tarde, que no coincidieran en los horarios de las comidas, que la mansión Kuchiki fuese lo bastante grande como para no enterarse de cuándo entraba y salía Byakuya. Lo que le preocupaba era que todo eso estuviese sucediendo después de que supuestamente se hubieran reconciliado, después de que Byakuya le confesara los motivos que había tenido para actuar como lo había hecho, después de saber lo de Hisana…

Con todo lo que había ocurrido, lo normal habría sido que su relación con Byakuya hubiese ido a mejor, no a peor. Y según lo que venía observando desde entonces, parecía que las cosas habían empeorado notablemente más que mejorar.

-Quería contarte que fui a disculparme con la familia Shiba –dijo Rukia, y aunque alerta a la posible reacción de Byakuya, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el suelo por un momento, sus dedos jugueteando nerviosos con la tela de su kimono.

Sentía que debía contárselo. Durante muchos años había vivido con la angustiosa penitencia de haber sido la asesina de Kaien. Haberlo aceptado y haber tenido el valor de presentarse ante su familia y lamentar sus actos, habían aliviado considerablemente el peso de la culpabilidad. Por supuesto que no iba desaparecer del todo esa mancha imborrable en su conciencia, pero saber al menos que sus hermanos la habían perdonado calmaba bastante el dolor.

Algo le decía que a Byakuya podía estar sucediéndole algo parecido, y con esas palabras pretendía hacerle entender que todo el sufrimiento que le había causado esas últimas semanas, toda la indiferencia sobrellevada durante años, estaban perdonadas por su parte. Byakuya le había pedido perdón en la colina del _Sôkyoku_ y ella había aceptado sus disculpas, sin embargo, su extraña conducta parecía motivada por algún tipo de remordimiento latente.

Ella lo único que quería era hacerle saber que por su parte todo estaba olvidado.

-Has hecho lo correcto –confirmó Byakuya, pero sin cambiar ni un ápice de su expresión concentrada, sin dirigirle la más mínima mirada-. Hay heridas que el tiempo no es capaz de sanar, pero aunque queden marcas que jamás desaparecerán, el perdón es la única forma de que cicatricen.

Rukia sonrió débilmente al oír las palabras de su hermano. Tenía razón pues lo había comprobado por sí misma, pero por muy seguras que hubieran sonado, la actitud de Byakuya no respondía en absoluto con su afirmación.

Y fue entonces cuando creyó adivinar el por qué. Y era una suerte que Byakuya estuviese rehusando mirarla, porque se le habían sonrojado las mejillas y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para recuperar el aliento perdido durante un breve instante.

-Tienes razón y me alegra ver que mi decisión te ha parecido acertada pero…-dijo Rukia, pero su frase quedó sin terminar.

El capitán de la Sexta División había dado por concluido el trabajo y apilaba metódicamente los informes pendientes para el día siguiente. No le gustaba dejar cosas por hacer, pero lo mejor era acabar con aquella situación cuanto antes. Rukia había acudido dispuesta a hablar, tal vez si regresaban a casa pudieran encontrarse alguna distracción por el camino, alguien que se parara a saludarlos y se preocupara por su salud, o cualquier cosa insignificante que pudiera dar lugar a cambiar el tema de conversación. Byakuya tenía claro que como siguieran allí, a solas, Rukia acabaría por sacar a la luz asuntos de los que prefería no hablar.

-Ya he terminado. Nos vamos a casa –anunció Byakuya, recolocando el asiento perfectamente centrado y alineado respecto al ordenado escritorio. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, limitándose a reparar en Rukia sólo para indicarle que le siguiera ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Cuando pasó de largo y sintió la mano de la joven agarrando la manga de su _shihakushô_, comprendió que no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Y no tuvo más remedio que mirarla.

Cuarenta años… Habían sido cuarenta malditos años de incesante lucha interior tirados por la borda. Cuatro décadas de remordimientos dominados a base de frialdad e indiferencia. Y todo para…nada. Para que una simple mirada suya volvieran a hacerle sentir sucio y miserable.

Desde el momento en que selló la promesa con Hisana en su lecho de muerte, supo que aquello ni iba a ser fácil ni iba a ser una buena idea. Pero lo había prometido, ¿cómo negar el último deseo de su esposa moribunda? Habría sido algo abominable, algo totalmente indigno de alguien con fuertes principios, de una persona de su posición y de simplemente un hombre enamorado de su mujer. Tenía la suerte de ostentar el cargo de cabeza de familia de una de las familias nobles de la Sociedad de Almas y debía actuar con consecuencia.

Era lógico que hubiese aceptado lo que Hisana le había pedido. Una promesa más fuerte que cualquier regla establecida por la Sociedad de Almas y que los rumores maliciosos que volvían a amenazar con desprestigiar el nombre de su familia al acoger en su seno a una joven del Inuzuri, uno de los barrios bajos del sur del Rukongai. Ni siquiera de haber sabido de antemano lo mucho que Rukia se parecía a su esposa y lo dolorosa que sería su convivencia con ella debido a este detalle, se habría planteado romper su juramento.

Tras años de infructuosa búsqueda al fin la encontró. Era una joven pequeña y jovial, con el poder espiritual suficiente como para estar a punto de entrar en la Academia que la llevaría a convertirse en una Shinigami.

Era exactamente igual que Hisana.

Byakuya se encargó de proporcionarle todo lo mejor: una envidiable posición social, al entrar a formar parte de la familia Kuchiki como su hermana menor, todos los privilegios de los que pudiera beneficiarse gracias a su influencia, un hogar perfecto, la mejor educación, las ropas más caras y exquisitas.

Como el precioso kimono que vestía en ese mismo momento, de un color celeste pálido que resaltaba sus enormes y hermosos ojos y contrastaba con el rubor cálido de sus mejillas.

Byakuya quiso apartar la mirada, pero fue incapaz. La mano de Rukia sujetaba con fuerza su brazo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas bajo un brillo acuoso y el temblor de un halo indescifrable. Le estaba reclamando, eso era obvio, pero sintió la impotencia de no saber qué querían transmitirle sus ojos.

En cuarenta años no la había mirado a la cara ni una sola vez y los sentimientos de su hermana eran para él un terreno inexplorado. En todo ese tiempo hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano por que fuera feliz, le había dado todo lo que podía darle excepto una cosa: el afecto. Y la distancia era la única forma de defenderse de esa arma de doble filo que fácilmente se podía volver contra él.

Resguardado tras esa barrera de frialdad, observó cauteloso cómo su relación con Rukia se cimentaba sobre la admiración y el respeto, pero a la vez teñida de temor y un ligero resentimiento. No podía culparla por haber encontrado la atención que merecía en otras personas, pues él se la estaba negando deliberadamente. No le sorprendió que fuese el teniente de la Decimotercera División, Kaien Shiba, quien terminara ocupando un lugar destacado en el corazón de Rukia. Un lugar que él bien podía haber ostentado, pero al que había renunciado a favor de mantener intacta su integridad, tanto psicológica como moral. Como bien aventuró el día de la muerte de Hisana, no iba a ser nada fácil.

Pasó el tiempo y su papel en la vida de Rukia era más una sombra que la vigilaba desde la distancia que el de un hermano. No se inmiscuía en sus asuntos personales, y mientras se comportara como era debido, rara vez ejercía su autoridad de hermano mayor.

Así fue hasta que Rukia cometió un error y entregó sus poderes de Shinigami a un joven humano. Entonces no tuvo más remedio que ser inflexible.

-Espera –dijo Rukia. Sabía que Byakuya estaba huyendo de la situación. Y ya que le tenía frente a ella, captada su atención, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Soltó el brazo de su hermano y antes de que éste pudiese darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación o preguntar, Rukia posó la mano en la mejilla de Byakuya. Le temblaba un poco el pulso y era consciente de que su tacto debía ser frío ya que le sudaban un poco las manos por los nervios. Trató de que su mirada fuera lo más serena posible, pero estaba segura de que sería fácil entrever que para ella era prácticamente imposible sostener demasiado tiempo la mirada del capitán.

Después de cuarenta años anhelando que se dignara a mirarla y para una vez que lo hacía, se sentía avergonzada y ridícula. Tal vez fuera que aún no se había acostumbrado a ese nuevo privilegio, pero fuera como fuese, la mirada de Byakuya imponía tanto como el hecho de no saber a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –preguntó Byakuya, con un significativo deje de molestia acompañando su habitual tono grave y calmado.

Rukia dudó, pues no sabía cual era la respuesta. Tuvo que repetirse la pregunta internamente varias veces para saber qué contestar.

¿Qué era lo que quería de Byakuya? ¿acaso tenía derecho a exigirle más de lo que ya le había dado? La estaba mirando fijamente, tanto que apenas si podía soportarlo. Tenía ganas de gritar, de golpearle repetidas veces y llorar sobre su pecho para consolarse, quería arrancarle una explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, reprocharle que no fingiera que no pasaba nada, confesarle que no le importaba que viera en ella reflejada a Hisana si con ello conseguía acercarse un poco más a él.

Si así podía conocer otro tipo de mirada que no fuera por obligación.

Se sentía impotente, pero aún así no podía ceder y permaneció con sus ojos fijos en los de Byakuya cuando las palabras estuvieron a punto de morir en la punta de su lengua, mucho antes de ser pronunciadas con la voz rota y las lágrimas amenazando con escapar.

-No lo sé…

Tuvo que parpadear, y ese parpadeo se extendió más de lo que se consideraría normal. Bajó la cabeza ligeramente y con los ojos cerrados esperó la protesta de su hermano. Cuando sintió que su mano se posaba sobre la suya, pensó que sería para apartarla de su cara, pero no fue así. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que había estado demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que el hombre bien podía haber evitado mucho antes ese contacto si hubiese querido. Le había permitido que le tocase, ella, la hermana menor que tantos problemas le había causado y que le había puesto en serios compromisos éticos. ¿Quién era ella para haberle producido tanto dolor? ¿qué derecho tenía ella, una simple Shinigami del Rukongai, a tocar la cara de Byakuya? Estaba sorprendida por su osadía y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir la mano del capitán Kuchiki sobre la suya, abarcándola por completo, sus largos dedos rozando los suyos, apretando en una cálida caricia su pequeña mano contra la piel de su mejilla.

Sin duda, aquello era lo más íntimo que había conseguido arrancarle a Byakuya en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo su hermana. Su rostro, aún más azorado por el contacto, seguía fijo en el suelo, sus ojos cerrados, esperando el momento en que Byakuya volviera a rechazarla como era costumbre, sin querer que viera en ellos que podía derrumbarla con una sola palabra.

-Lamento el sufrimiento que te he causado –dijo Byakuya, sin despegar su mano de la de Rukia con una leve presión que pretendía reconfortar la conciencia de la joven-. Entiendo que una vez no haya sido suficiente y que no bastaría para recompensarte si los días tuviesen más horas y lo repitiera en cada minuto.

-Ya te perdoné en aquel momento y por mi parte todo está olvidado. Pero estoy segura de que ni tu conciencia ni la mía descansarán hasta que sea probado con hechos. Las palabras se pueden repetir eternamente y eso no hará que dejen de estar vacías si no hay algo más que las apoye –dijo Rukia.

Alzó la vista para mirar a Byakuya y la de éste se volvió huidiza sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de contacto visual. El corazón de Rukia se aceleró aún más, nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera provocar su insolencia. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, para eso había ido hasta allí, tragándose su orgullo para tratar de comprender la actitud esquiva del capitán Kuchiki hacia ella, sólo faltaba que el hombre decidiera entrar en el juego. E incluso si no lo hacía, al menos Rukia podía tener la tranquilidad de haberle hecho saber que su perdón no se compraba con simples palabras. Tanto si Byakuya le respondía o no, estaba totalmente segura de que aquello le haría replantearse su comportamiento hacia ella. Saber que era desdichada y no hacer nada por remediarlo sería romper su promesa a Hisana.

Byakuya había evitado la mirada de Rukia y sentía que su conciencia se revolvía instalando un nudo insoportable en su estómago. Había estado temiendo que tarde o temprano ocurriría algo así, y era por eso por lo que había estado evitando a Rukia desde que la batalla de la Sociedad de Almas había terminado. ¿Qué excusa podía darle?

Bajo ningún concepto podría decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo podía justificar que había estado años evitando que pudiera ver la sombra del deseo oscureciendo su mirada? De todas las batallas que él había librado, aquella había sido la más cruel y la más dolorosa de admitir su derrota pues al final había acabado mirándola a los ojos. Y acababa de volver a mirarla, otra vez. Y había tenido que huir de su mirada para no volver a verse humillado en su fracaso una vez más.

¿Qué demonios quería? ¿cómo pretendía que volviese a mirarla como si nada después de haberle confesado lo mucho que se parecía a Hisana? ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle que se enfrentara a semejante pesadilla? A no ser que…

Hacía décadas que para él, aquel grácil cuerpecillo que deambulada por la mansión había dejado de ser un mero reflejo de su hermana mayor. Había sido perturbador al principio, sus sueños le traicionaban al devolverle imágenes de encuentros vividos en los que el cuerpo de Hisana respondía a sus atenciones con la voz de Rukia susurrando y jadeando contra la piel de su cuello. Más perturbador aún fue cuando fue consciente de que llegó un día en que ya no había nada que recordase a Hisana en esas noches de sueño agitado y que le hacían llegar un poco más tarde al trabajo al día siguiente. Nadie preguntaba nada en el cuartel de la Sexta División, aunque era evidente que todos se sorprendían de que el intachable capitán pecase de impuntualidad con visibles secuelas de haber pasado una mala noche.

Llegó el momento en que sus sueños inventaban nuevas situaciones desconocidas que nada tenían que ver con las que había disfrutado con su mujer en el pasado, nuevos escenarios, nuevos argumentos que se construían sobre un cuerpo que su imaginación se había encargado de dotar con notables diferencias. Era la voz indiscutible de Rukia en una forma en la que sus pechos eran más pequeños, su piel era más suave, su olor era diferente, sus piernas eran más firmes y que derrochaba vitalidad cabalgando sobre él con una energía que jamás poseyó Hisana.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada más al respecto –dijo Byakuya, aún sin mirar a Rukia y dudando en si apartar su mano de la de ella.

-Por supuesto que puedes. Tu distanciamiento se debe a que sabes que puedes hacerlo, que lo deseas pero hay algo que te lo impide –dijo Rukia. Tomando aire, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, arriesgándose a ser expulsada de la familia Kuchiki, añadió -. No te atormentes más por lo de Hisana, yo soy quien está ahora aquí, soy yo quien te necesita. Han sido cuarenta años sin ella, pero también han sido cuarenta años conmigo, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te acerques a mí… Hermano.

Rukia pudo notar la tensión que sus palabras habían producido en Byakuya. Notó su mano separarse ligeramente de la suya, sus dedos crispados, amenazando con abandonar. No podía permitir que se alejara una vez más. Y entonces comprendió cual había sido su error en aquella frase.

-…Byakuya.-murmuró, arrepintiéndose del apelativo usado anteriormente, sabiendo que no era eso en concreto lo que Byakuya necesitaba oír. Esperó, deseando que el cambio significativo al usar su nombre surtiera efecto. Lo acompañó de su otra mano rozando la mejilla del hombre, sosteniendo de este modo su rostro entre ellas y obligándole a mirarla a la cara. Exigiéndole que dejara de huir de ella.

Byakuya no apartó la mano de la de Rukia, y aunque tenso, tampoco evitó que girara su rostro para enfrentar sus enormes ojos azules. No pudo dejar de mirarlos.

Primero la había llamado "hermano" para tras sentir su incomodidad, llamarle "Byakuya". No lo dudaba, pero tenía la prueba irrefutable de que Rukia era consciente de cual era el motivo de su distanciamiento. Si acaso había sido incapaz de adivinarlo antes, ahora tenía la total seguridad de que el deseo reflejado en sus ojos era más claro que nunca. Y sin embargo, Rukia seguía insistiendo y le incitaba de manera insoportable.

¿Acaso estaba provocándole? ¿acaso el brillo de su mirada y el temblor de su ojos fijos en él también reflejaban lo mismo? ¿acaso había adivinado sus sueños para entreabrir sus labios húmedos de la misma manera? ¿sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sentía sus dedos temblando al sostener su rostro?

Rukia había elegido las palabras adecuadas para encender una luz que iluminara la oscuridad de su conciencia. No habían sido cuarenta años sin Hisana, sino cuarenta años con Rukia, pero a la vez sin ella por culpa de sus temores. Los cinco años que había vivido junto a su esposa quedaban reducidos a un breve suspiro en comparación con los años que había pasado junto a ella.

Sin deshacerse del contacto con la joven, Byakuya acortó la distancia, las manos sobre sus mejillas ejerciendo una atracción invisible pero palpable como la de un imán. Los ojos de Rukia seguían mirándole, expectantes, llenos de vida, sin romper la unión visual aunque su cercanía debía hacer dificultoso el enfoque. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron aún más a él, cuando los labios de Byakuya rozaron los suyos, como queriéndose asegurar de que todo aquello era real.

Era real. Y lo último que Byakuya pudo pensar antes de romper la última regla inquebrantable que le quedaba fue que habían sido cuarenta años desperdiciados. Nunca había imaginado que Rukia pudiera desearle de la misma manera que él la deseaba, y sin embargo algo en sus delicadas facciones le hacía recordar la vergüenza sentida cuando se miraba al espejo para reprocharse todos aquellos pensamientos impuros hacia su "hermana".

Hermana...

Ninguno de los dos quería oír esa palabra ni siquiera recordar su significado, sobre todo cuando Rukia había cerrado los ojos y se estremecía por el contacto de la boca de Byakuya. Sus labios rozándola, la lengua del hombre mojando sus labios, que ya estaban abiertos para acogerle. Asomó la suya tímidamente entre los dientes para acariciar la de Byakuya y un escalofrío nació del contacto, recorriendo su espina dorsal, hasta volver a terminar en su boca al sentir que entraba en ella y se enlazaban suavemente al ritmo marcado por el capitán.

Había sido cálido. Tan cálido que nunca habría imaginado que los besos de Byakuya pudiesen ser así, que pudieran derretirla hasta tal punto de no ser capaz de preguntarse si era eso lo que había ido a buscar. No importaba si eso entraba en sus planes o no, lo que tenía claro era que ya no podía desear otra cosa, que no podría echarse atrás aunque quisiera porque por una vez en la vida Byakuya le había ofrecido su corazón para que jugara con él.

En contra de lo que pudiera imaginar, Byakuya descubrió que su voluntad no flaqueó ni un instante. Ningún temor había acudido a romper el hechizo de sentir la respiración agitada de Rukia respondiendo a su beso, su lengua caliente y húmeda decidida a seguirle sin dudarlo. Ni una de las malditas reglas de la Sociedad de Almas, ninguno de los preceptos de la aristocracia, nada de recuerdos del pasado esta vez.

Después de años de represión, volver a besar a una mujer era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Y sobre todo, besar a Rukia… Nada era como había imaginado. Era mil veces mejor que los dudosos espejismos que su subconsciente se había encargado de crear una y otra vez y no había lugar a preguntarse si era aquello lo que la joven deseaba también. Supuso que sí, al sentirla entregada correspondiendo a su beso con ímpetu.

Byakuya no supo si fue iniciativa suya o de Rukia, o tal vez de ambos, cuando se vio facilitando que la joven enredara las piernas entorno a su cintura. Su peso era el de una pluma y no le costó hacer que se sostuviera en él. Sus pequeñas manos habían abandonado su rostro para enlazarse alrededor de su cuello. El beso había quedado roto por un instante para luego ser retomado por Rukia, en su nueva posición privilegiada, que hizo que Byakuya tuviera que echar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella profundizaba el beso dentro de su boca.

No hacía falta que la sostuviera, pues su piernas eran firmes, pero aún así, las manos de Byakuya la aferraban contra sí mismo por la espalda y las nalgas. Nunca había imaginado que Rukia fuese tan decidida, pero no se opuso a que fuese ella quien tomara la iniciativa. Se veía tan fuerte y saludable, no como Hisana. Sus besos eran demandantes, como su actitud, y su lengua reclamaba ávidamente su atención. Y él le respondía con todo lo mejor que sabía hacer para no volver a decepcionarla nunca más.

Con Rukia encaramada a su cintura, sometiéndole a una confesión silenciosa sin más palabras que el sonido húmedo de sus besos, con las manos hundidas en su oscuro cabello, Byakuya acabó, sin saber cómo, salvando la distancia que los separaba desde la pared del despacho hasta el escritorio.

Una vez allí, los papeles antes meticulosamente organizados, volaron por toda la habitación cuando Byakuya depositó a Rukia sobre la mesa. Hubo un instante en el que se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos habló por temor a tener que poner un nombre a lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento, ni siquiera el horrible desorden generado podía menoscabar la voluntad del capitán.

Rukia volvió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndole hacia ella, volviendo a besarle, dejando que él le mordiera los labios y los delineara cuantas veces quisiera siempre que luego volviera a sentir la calidez de su lengua junto a la suya. Eso junto con el palpitar en el pecho del capitán, conseguían mantenerla anclada en la realidad haciéndola sentir que todo aquello era real y tangible.

Byakuya abandonó sus labios y descendió por su cuello, y mientras lo hacía, los dedos de Rukia, asidos a su negro cabello, se deshacían de las _kenseikan_, llevándose con ellas cualquier posible prejuicio. Ya no eran miembros de una misma familia o siquiera un noble y una plebeya. Tan sólo eran un hombre y una mujer rendidos al deseo.

-Rukia…-murmuró Byakuya cuando pasó cerca de su oído. Deshizo parte del kimono que la cubría y trazó el camino que le llevó hasta su clavícula. Besó sus hombros desnudos y descubrió un pequeño lunar en ellos que le recordó que a pesar de todo, aquel cuerpo seguía siéndole desconocido. Desarregló un poco más la prenda y dejó al descubierto uno de sus pechos, pequeño y delicado, podía rodearlo completamente con una de sus manos, un pezón rosado que se tersaba cuando lo rodeaba con sus labios.

-Byakuya…-gimió Rukia, entrelazando más las piernas alrededor de su cintura, invitándole a hacer el contacto más íntimo. El kimono se le había resbalado al alzar las rodillas y una de las manos de Byakuya recorrió sus muslos, erizándole la piel en el trayecto. Aunque se detuvo, fue ella quien tomó de nuevo su mano y la colocó entre sus piernas.

En esa posición, tumbada sobre la mesa con las piernas alrededor de Byakuya, era imposible disimular la excitación que todo aquello estaba produciendo en el hombre. Podía sentirle impaciente tras el _shihakushô_ y la joven se apresuró a deshacerse también de la vestimenta que le cubría. Parte del torso desnudo del capitán Kuchiki rozaba contra el suyo propio, las manos antes enlazadas en su cuello, descendieron por su espalda buscando un lugar en donde clavar las uñas cuando la situación diese un paso más allá.

El capitán sintió la humedad en la entrepierna de Rukia, llamándole con gritos mudos que sólo podían ser escuchados en su mente.

Insoportables, ensordecedores, nublando su razón y golpeando su conciencia.

La mano de Byakuya rechazó la invitación, quedándose quieta y mojada entre los muslos de la joven. Todo se detuvo durante un instante, tan sólo sus respiraciones agitadas confirmaban lo que había estado sucediendo. Byakuya apoyó brevemente la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rukia, que subía y bajaba apenas sin aliento, antes de separarse definitivamente de ella.

Rukia trató de impedírselo, reteniéndole fuertemente con las piernas, tomando de nuevo la cara de Byakuya entre sus manos y volviendo a atraerle hacia ella. Volviendo a besarle. El capitán respondió con un beso suave y lento, eterno, en el que se dedicó a saborear la boca de Rukia con esmero, porque aquel sería el último beso.

Cuando se separaron, lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Rukia y sus piernas habían perdido fuerza, colgando al borde de la mesa. Byakuya la miró, y la suya fue una mirada llena de tristeza, pero a la vez una mirada de amor.

La mirada que quedaría para siempre grabada en las retinas de la joven Shinigami como la mirada más transparente y sincera que podría obtener de Byakuya jamás.

Ni siquiera preguntó qué era lo que había pasado, cual había sido el paso en falso que había llevado al capitán a interrumpir su idilio. Quizás, el error comenzó en el momento en que pisó ese despacho al anochecer.

Antes de separarse definitivamente, Byakuya recompuso el kimono de la joven, tapando su desnudez y depositando un breve beso sobre su frente. Recolocó sus ropas de camino a la puerta y se marchó sin esperarla.

Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna iluminaba con su pálida luz las calles que conducían a la mansión Kuchiki. Y mientras paseaba con aire ausente, el capitán de la Sexta División se atormentaba al saber que no se arrepentía de nada. De nada de lo que había sucedido como tampoco de haber recuperado el control de sí mismo a tiempo, antes de romper verdaderamente la última regla que le quedaba.

Supo que, pese a todo, el corazón de Rukia no le pertenecía. Había estado dispuesta a entregarse a él sin reservas, sin temores y con el deseo palpitando en cada poro de su piel. Rukia sabía a lo que se exponía, no era ninguna joven virginal e inexperta. ¿Quién habría habido antes? Ni lo sabía ni pretendía averiguarlo y aunque lo podía sospechar, no había sido eso lo que había hecho tomar esa decisión, sino la certeza de saber que él no se parecía nada al amor de su vida.

No era él quien se parecía a Kaien Shiba.

Por eso, meses más tarde, permitió que Rukia acompañara a Renji hasta Hueco Mundo para ayudar a Ichigo Kurosaki. Y él fue tras ella, distante, para volver a protegerla cuantas veces hiciera falta.

Se conformaría con perseguirla en sus sueños durante otros cuarenta años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado ^^. Me fastidió mucho que después de lo de la Sociedad de Almas se haya visto tan poca interacción entre Byakuya y Rukia aunque está claro que la relación entre ellos es bastante mejor ^^.**

**Aunque diga muchas veces que no la había mirado, me refiero que no la había mirado después de que Byakuya le pidiera perdón a Rukia y le contara lo de Hisana. Está claro que en ese momento la miró, pero Byakuya la evita a partir de entonces porque como Rukia ya sabe lo de Hisana, teme que pueda adivinar lo que siente por ella. Espero que eso haya quedado claro pero de todas formas lo digo ^^**

**El momento inspirador fue cuando Rukia le dice a Renji, una vez que se la han llevado a la Sociedad de Almas, que está segura de que Byakuya no haría nada por aliviar su condena porque en cuarenta años no la había mirado ni una sola vez. Fue momento squee total XD, ya digo, Kuchikicest evidente a más no poder jeje. Otra cosa que también me inspiró es cuando Byakuya y Renji van a por Rukia e Ichigo se enfrenta a ellos, y Byakuya le dice a Rukia que Ichigo se parece mucho a él (Kaien). Dios, fue también AMOR total ^^**

**Pos nada, poco más que comentar, tan sólo esperar vuestras opiniones ^^**

**¡Besitos! (y a por más UlquiHimes!!!)**

**Ak**


End file.
